Various optical systems utilize multiple optical elements that are spaced from one another and that cooperate to produce a desired optical signal. For example, a structured light depth-sensing system utilizes a projector configured to produce a structured light pattern, and a camera configured to acquire an image of the structured light pattern as projected onto a target. A computing device may compare the acquired image to a reference image to determine a distance of the target from the camera based upon differences between the structured light pattern in the acquired image and the reference image.
Maintenance of precision alignment between optical components may help to ensure that such precision optical systems operate in a consistently reliable manner. However, current manufacturing methods used to make many optical systems may make it difficult to establish and maintain such precision alignment in a cost-effective manner.